His Fading Dreams
by Speil
Summary: Haitus due to conflicting ideas.


Hello! Speil here! I bring you the fanfiction Fading Dreams and Distant Memories, or shortened as 'His Fading Dreams'. A complicated story I've been making with a friend that connects the many Zelda storylines together. The majorly pronounced games in this fanfic will most likely be Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, Majoras Mask, Link's Awakening, and a speculative Skyward Sword. Speculative as in, what I can only guess happens then, and the story shall not change after the release of the game even if it's not a scratch on the real story.

But none the less I think I shall stop babbling. Please enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or any of its respective characters. My partner and I take ownership of our characters however.

Warnings: drugs, sedatives, all that lovely stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

_Wolf in a Confusing Situation_

* * *

><p><em>Pandora is said to mean all giving.<em>

_Never was there, a more perfect definition for a hero then that name. It was selfless and reflected all the pain and agony that was contained in the warriors' soul, the soul that would continuously bottle every word and blade that inflicted his being. A body is only a vessel and just like the pithos from legend it can be opened. Havoc would be released._

_Left behind is a very significant thing._

_Hope._  
><em>It's left to nurse and draw what little energy it can from the husk of its container.<em>

_But…When you start to forget all that matters…. Sometimes…that is all you have._

_But really, what can you expect from opening Pandora's box?_

* * *

><p>"I think…" A masculine voice started to ponder as the boy sprawled over the couch gazed at the crackling fire with drug hazed eyes. "I think he's over the majority of it." Rusl rubbed a hand soothingly over Links back then stood up with a sigh. ""It'll be best to just let him sleep it off like usual. Let's just be thankful it was only a small attack this time." He glanced over at Uli who nodded in agreement as she shifted little Tuli on her lap.<p>

"You should go to bed dear," He smiled at her, unable to bear another sleepless night for his wife. "I'll make sure he gets asleep then I'll crawl in bed with you." Uli sighed and forced a smile on her face.

"Don't take too long Rus." She stood up and he stepped forward, meeting her with a short and chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled warmly and massaged one of her shoulders gingerly.

"Don't worry about me so much sweet." She fixed him with a stern look that only a wife could.  
>"That's like telling a fish not to swim." He gave her a brief frown, taken aback, then abruptly broke into laughter. She had him pegged for words like always.<p>

"Isn't that true? I guess I should know you better, eh?"

"Indeed." She put her free hand on her hip and shook her head. "I swear Rusl, your not by any means young anymore. You need to rest more!" He merely grinned at her and moved to sit back in a chair.

"Your only as young as you feel Uli and I feel as chipper as a Ordanian goat." She rolled her eyes and headed for their bedroom.  
>"Well then you old goat, you better get some sleep tonight or I'll be half tempted to sedate you!" He chuckled weakly then sighed as her form disappeared and a door closed. He looked back at the form of Link on the couch. The boys eyes were slowly but surely drooping shut, blond lashes standing out against dark haunted eyes and sun tanned skin.<p>

Link was not mentally well. It had been over a month since the boy had started to come completely lose.

The war battered hero had returned from his travels. His eyes looked stranger than usual. They had lost so much of the humanity that had glowed in it and now they looked wary and watching like a pup that had been beaten one too many times. His smile that lied and said he was tired, that he was glad to be home stood in stark contrast with those eyes. Those eyes portrayed so many things.

He had gone into this journey unprepared. His body was covered in scars as a result. He was reluctant to spend any given amount of time still, always something moving as he talked whether it be his fingers tucking at gauntlets or fingering the hilt of his blade or his feet scuffing the ground. He didn't make eye contact. His cheeks were slightly sunken and he sported every sign of malnutrition.

He showed quick recovery however.

After a few weeks of staying in the village he was starting to show signs of returning to normality. He would look Rusl in the eyes when the man talked to him, his lips would tug upwards involuntarily when Talo got all high and mighty, his eyes lighting up as Colin helped him brush down Ephona. He was recovering. Uli began to feed him, small meals at first to get him used to something more filling and rich then campers bread and jerky. We made him rest during the hotter part of days and resemble his studies. He seemed to be the happy boy Rusl had taken in tended to since he came to his village. The boy he had came to consider his son.

Two years passed. His figure filled back out to his healthy but slim build and he had grown to talk again. He showed no signs at all about being depressed. He wore his shy, tentative smile and hummed as he worked. He went back to herding and helping out poor Fado who was still very poor in skill with being a shepherd.

Then one day… One day he started to grow weak and temperamental. It was soon followed with outbreaks of unreasonable emotions. He began to yell a lot, sob hysterically, throw spite fuled punches and he sank further and further into despair and anguish. Rusl learned one day that Link was becoming dangerous. The boy had drawn a sword on the man, eyes haunted and hollow as if he was seeing yet another enemy. Rusl wasn't as skilled as Link and that he could admit.

He had no clue where Link has learned half of his moves! One thing Rusl was good with however was parrying. The sword flew out of Lings hand with a particularly labeled grunt escaping Rusls lips and the shepherd found himself pinned. Rusl locked away all of the boys weapons then, storing them in the mayors cellar in an old chest.

It was so bizarre…

Link was strong in so many ways! He had a strong hand and a strong heart but his self-control had become so fragile. Rusl was confused but very confident that this was fixable. He knew that Link and Zelda had grown quite close somehow, both now sending messages though simple just to keep in check. That's why he was completely sure the princess would help when he sent request for a healer.

Now all he had to do was wait…

* * *

><p>Authors notes: I hope you all are curious about this story, at least mildly. Please feel free to follow the 'read and review' path. The more reviews, the more I'll feel inspired to type these chapters up. : D Well, this was fantastic to get out on the internet. I have no clue where this story will lead or how it will end. Let us all find out together! – Speil<p> 


End file.
